poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In Disney Castle/Into Timeless River
This is how our heroes visit Disney Castle and travel back in time to Timeless river in Ryan's Quest 2. Maleficent: And where is everyone else? Kaos: You think they got something? Pete: Beats me. They musta had some other matters to deal with. Maleficent: "Matters"? (She and Kaos turns around to face Pete and Swiper) Maleficent: You mean they have more important affairs to attend to than me and Kaos return? Swiper: Well, no. I did see some Nobodies. Pete: Well, see, there's this Organization XIII that keeps gettin' in the way--- Maleficent: Let those fools play their little game! Kaos: What did you think someone is a pain? Pete: But what about that runt with the Keyblade? He's been a real pain, too. Swiper: Including Ryan. The Techno-organic Keyblade wielder. Maleficent: Oh, has he? Very well then. I suppose you'd best tell me what's happened during my absence. Kaos: And mine. I know just the world to take into darkness. Meanwhile (Queen Minnie stands in the Library of Disney Castle as several brooms walk around doing chores) Minnie: Oh...hmm. Now I wonder where that old album could be. Chip: Queen Minnie! Dale: It's horrible! (Chip and Dale run in as the Queen faces away from the books) Chip: Somethin's wrong in the Hall of the Cornerstone! Dale: There's real sharp thorns everywhere! (Chip and Dale lead Minnie to the Hall of the Cornerstone, where the Queen is amazed at what she sees) Minnie: Oh, King Mickey, I wish you could hear me. The castle is in danger! We've got to do something soon! Donald... Goofy... Where are you? They have arrived in Disney Castle Ryan: Well. This is a new one. Sora: This is your castle... Must be nice to be home, Huh? Well? Goofy: Ya know, somethin' just isn't feel quite right. Donald: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Something smells fishy around here, Sora. Then Chip and Dale are here Chip: You're back! Dale: Move it! Let's go! Chip: Queen Minnie needs to see you! Dale: The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the library! (They walk through the exit and up the winding stairs into the courtyard, and enter the door into the colonnade. Fighting loads of Heartless down the hall, they arrive in the Library and speak to Queen Minnie) Donald: Your Majesty! Queen Minnie! We're back! Minnie: You're here! Goofy: Your Royal Highness, did ya happen to summon us? Minnie: Yes. Sora: Where's the King? (Donald pulls Sora's ear) Donald: Excuse him. This is our friend, Sora and Ryan. Minnie: Oh, Sora! The King and Optimus told me all about you in his letters. He said you're a very brave young man. Sora: So, do you know where they is? (She shakes her head and they sigh) Donald: Your Majesty, what are Heartless doing in your castle? Minnie: Oh my... So those are the Heartless. Sora: Don't worry, we'll take care of 'em! Ryan: Just you wait! Minnie: I know I can count on you, Sora and Ryan. Now, there's something I'd like all of you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber? (The ten salute her. The Queen gasps) Minnie: I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe! Sora: Okay, we'll go tell them! Donald: The whole castle!? Goofy: We just gotta split up, Donald. Sora: I'll make sure that everyone knows what's going on. Ryan: Yeah, me too. Donald: No, Sora, you'll just get lost! Sci-Ryan: I can't let you be lost, Ryan. Sora: Okay. Then we'll stay with the Queen. (Minnie giggles) Donald: Good. Goofy: All righty then, see ya later! Crash: Take care of yourself (They leave the Library) Sora: Um, the audience chamber, right, ma'am? Ryan: Can you take us there? Minnie: Yes, Sora. Let's be on our way. (They hurry back into the colonnade and reach the immense doors to the audience chamber, which are magically locked) Minnie: Just one moment. (Minnie holds up her hand) Minnie: As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room. (The magical barrier breaks apart and the room is unlocked. A small door appears through the larger one) Minnie: Now then...shall we? (They enter the large audience chamber, which is completely empty, until a horde of Bolt Tower Heartless float down from the ceiling) Minnie: Not here, too! Sora: We got 'em. (They race across the chamber, dodging the Heartless, reaching the throne. The Heartless are relentless) Sora: Come on, gimme a break! Ryan: You got to be kidding me, Sora. (Minnie hurriedly reaches beneath the arm of the throne and presses a button. There is a loud rumbling and the throne starts to move) Sora: Huh? (The throne recedes with a flash of light and the Heartless are gone. The floor contains a set of stairs to a lower room) Sora: Whoa... Minnie: The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone.' Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil...thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there. Sora: The Cornerstone...of light? Ryan: I think we could see it. They went off and they saw the Cornerstone of Light and the Thorns Minnie: This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone. But look. The thorns... They must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean... Then Maleficent and Kaos appeared Donald: Maleficent! Sci-Ryan: Kaos... Sora: No way. Ryan: Not good. Sora Sora? You know Maleficent? Sora: Yeah, long time ago. Maleficent: Well, well, well. What have we here...? If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holder, and his pitiful lackeys! Kaos: Even Tencho-organic and his team's. Donald: What!? Now you're gonna deal with me! Sci-Ryan: So am I! (Donald and Sci-Ryan leaps to attack but flies right through them) Maleficent: All in good time. I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient. Minnie: Just what are you doing here, Maleficent!? Maleficent: Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant, as always. Kaos: Great to meet you. (Maleficent and Kaos bows) Maleficent: I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too "bright" for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness. Kaos: Yeah, too bright for us. (He and Maleficent touches the Cornerstone of Light, but it rejects their hand) Minnie: You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you! Maleficent: Ooh, how frightening. Very well. I'll stop... Just as soon as the castle belongs to me and Kaos! Kaos: And this time we'll come back to get you! He and Maleficent left and they laughed Sora: What a Hag. Ryan: He's a madman! A madman! Sora: Ryan! Pull yourself together! Who is this Kaos? Ryan: A Evil Portal Master. I know him, long time ago. Minnie: Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue. Goofy: Ohhh! We should go ask somebody who knows lotsa stuff that ain't in any book! Donald: Merlin the Wizard! Sci-Ryan: He can help us! Minnie: Yes! That's perfect! Merlin just might know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice! Goofy: We saw him in Hollow Bastion, right? Sora: Yeah. Let's go! (They fly to Hollow Bastion and enter Merlin's House) Sora: Anybody home? Ryan: Leon? Sid? Burris? Aerith? Donald: Merlin! Goofy: The castle's in danger! (Merlin appears behind them) Merlin: What is all that racket? Ho-ho! I thought---oh, it's you! It looks like you've learned a bit since the last time I saw you. Sora: Really!? Ryan: You did? Donald: Wait a minute! Let's talk about the problem! It's Maleficent! She's back! Sci-Ryan: Even Kaos! Merlin: Where? Inside the castle!? Goofy: Yep! And Heartless, too. Crash: And the Castle is in Danger. Merlin: Oh, dear... Donald: Maleficent wants to take over the whole castle... (As Donald is talking, Merlin transports them all to the Hall of the Cornerstone, where Minnie is waiting) Donald: There's Heartless in every part of the castle! The Queen is in danger! What!? (Donald notices he's back in Disney Castle) Matau: Did you teleport us here? Merlin: Perhaps, I'd better just see for myself. (Merlin walks over to Minnie and the Cornerstone of Light) Merlin: Mm-hmm...interesting... Minnie: What's happening, Merlin? Merlin: This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious. (The wizard clears his throat. He waves his arms and a door appears) Sora: What's that? Ryan: A Door? Merlin: My boy, that is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain. Donald: Oh boy! Goofy: We knew we could count on you, Merlin! Sora: Then we should go get him! Ryan: And stop him. (Sora walks over to the door and places his hand on the handles) Merlin: Wait a moment! The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully, Sora and Ryan. You must find that door. And when you do---lock it with your Keyblades. Sora: Got it. Ryan: Okay. Donald: You can count on us! Merlin: Now, one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs! Sora: What do you mean? Merlin: You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you, my lads! (Sora opens the door after a small struggle and walks in. On the other side, the door jumps around making several honks and whistles, before spitting the three out onto the ground. Goofy shakes his head) Goofy: Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light! (Sora walks over to it) Sora: What's going on? Everything's black and white. Ryan: What happened to us?! We look like we're from a retro-cartoon! Donald: Hey, this is kinds like uh... Um... Goofy: Deja vu? Donald: Yeah, that's it. Sora: Really? Have you been here before? Ryan: I don't know, Sora. You think my goggles change wity me? They saw Pete Captain Pete: Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here? (Sora, Donald, and Goofy all point to Captain Pete) Captain Pete: Why I oughta... Bah! I don't have time to waste on punks like you! So, I guess I'll go easy on ya! (He walks off to the Pier) Sora: Well, there's our villain. (They nod and they enter the Pier. Captain Pete is standing on the dock) Captain Pete: What's with you squirts? You got some kinda bone to pick with me? Sora: More than one! Ryan: Yeah! Captain Pete: Them's fighting words! (They hear a boat whistle) Captain Pete: Huh? (He starts walking toward Cornerstone Hill, when Sora, Donald, and Goofy block his way) Sora: Not so fast! Donald: Yeah! Captain Pete: What's that for? (They fight Captain Pete, who ends up sitting on the ground) Captain Pete: What's you punks' beef with me anyway? Hmm... Who are ya? You new around here? Sora: Cut the act. Ryan: Yeah, just stop it. (They hear the boat whistle again) Captain Pete: Whoa! (He stands up too quickly and his back cracks. He falls over again) Captain Pete: Ooh, ow! Goofy: You know, somethin' doesn't seem quite right here. Are you sure you're Pete? Captain Pete: Well, of COURSE I'm Pete. I'm the captain of the steamboat. So stop botherin' me, see? (He waves his fist and his back cracks again) Captain Pete: So hit the road! I gotta go find the little runt what stole my boat! Goofy (to Sora and Donald): Gawrsh, maybe we made a mistake. Sora: I'm starting to think the same thing. He hasn't even called any Heartless. Ryan: Yeah, I think he's different to us. Goofy: Sorry we attacked ya like that, Capt'n Pete. (Captain Pete stands up) Captain Pete: Oh yeah? Well, if you're really sorry, then go find my steamboat. Sora: Y-yes sir! Ryan: Aye, aye, captain! (His back cracks again) Captain Pete: Ooh, my achin' back! Evil Ryan: Oh. Let us help you up. world title appears: "Timeless River" Sora: I thought for sure Pete was the bad guy. Donald: Aw, that would be too easy. Goofy: C'mon, fellas. Let's try to find that steamboat. Sora: I guess we DID say we would... Donald: Hey, we've got a door to find! Sora: Oh, yeah! Donald: I don't see any doors. Sora: Huh? What's this? (An odd window with a curtain floats in midair nearby. They walk over to it) Sora: I can't see a thing... (Donald pulls the drawstring on the side and opens the curtains. They see a video of four small doors around the Cornerstone of Light, with a different pair of Heartless in front of each one. The doors open and the Heartless enter, another door bouncing in the background. Sora, Donald and Goofy are thrown out of the bouncing door, landing on the ground.) Goofy: Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light! (Sora walks over to it) Sora: What's going on? Everything's black and white. Donald: Hey, this is kinda like...um...uh... Goofy: Deja vu? Donald: Yeah, that's it! Sora: Really? Have you been here before? (The video ends with a flash and the curtains shutting) Sora: What was that? Goofy: Heartless goin' out... Donald: ...and us, coming in. Sora: What does it mean? (Donald pulls the drawstring again, but nothing happens. They see the four doors the Heartless had gone through) Sora: Let's get rid of those Heartless! Goofy: Then what'll we do? Sora: We'll worry about that later! (Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter a door with a construction building symbol on it and arrive at a Building Site) Sora: What're they building? Goofy: Look out! (A Hammer Frame Heartless falls from a beam above. Mickey swings down on a rope and knocks the Heartless away) Donald: The King! (Mickey waves to them from a beam up above) Goofy: Gee, he seems kinda different somehow... (They see several more Hammer Frame Heartless on the top beams) Sora: Heartless! I knew it! You really saved the day! Ryan: Thanks, your majesty. Then Heartless appeared Sora: Now, let's get those Heartless! Ryan: Right! They are fighting them and they defeated them Sora: How you like that? Ryan: Phew. Mickey shake Sora and Ryan's Hand and left Goofy: Hey, look! They saw the Curtain and they watch as Sci-Ryan open the curtain Maleficent: You absolute idiot! You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more...you foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away. Well, as of now, you're finished. Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes! (She begins to walk away) Maleficent: Useless imbecile... (She leaves) Pete: But-but...but I... (Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to Cornerstone Hill) Sora: What---? Goofy: Somebody sure was angry. Donald: I don't understand. Sora: Let's just try to clear out the Heartless first. This place is okay, but we've got three more spots to check. (They enter a door with a symbol of someone being tied down. They step into a town called Lilliput which is slightly too small) Donald: What!? Sci-Ryan: Zoinks! Sora: The town's shrunk! Ryan: Is the town got smaller? Goofy: Or do ya think maybe we got bigger? (They see a tall tower with cannons sticking out of it) Sora: Hey! Look at the toy cannons! Evil Ryan: Let's go check it out, guys. walk around the tower then Mickey waves at our heroes Bertram: What is the King saying, guys? (Several Aeroplane Heartless flies into the sky) Sora: Hey! There're Heartless! (They defeat the giant heartless while protecting the town) Sora: Man, that was weird! (Mickey runs over to Sora, shakes his hand, waves, and runs away again) Goofy: Look, Sora! Over there! (They see yet another curtained window. Donald pulls the drawstring and they see a video of Pete) Pete: Aw, for cryin' out loud...she didn't have to go and say that. Okay, I mighta messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more things than useless... Why, when I was startin' out... (Pete looks down) Pete: Oh...I miss those good ol' days... What I wouldn't give to go back in time... (sniff) What I wouldn't give... (A white door appears behind Pete and he turns around) Pete: Huh? (Pete walks closer to the door and opens it. Bright light pours out of it) Pete: Hey! I think that's my... (Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to Cornerstone Hill) Sora: A door? Donald: It looks familiar... Goofy: Yup---it's the door Merlin magic'd up! Sora: So it should come straight here, right? Goofy: Sure! I think... Sora: Let's check it out! (They enter a door with a fire symbol on it and find a burning building wobbling around in mayhem. They hear fire engine sirens Ryan and Sora: Fire! Sora: C'mon, he needs our help! Donald: Majesty! (They defeat the Heartless there while protecting the building. The flames inside die down and the building stops moving. Mickey runs to Sora, shakes his hand, waves, and runs off again) Sora: Well, that takes care of that! Goofy: Hey! (They see another curtained window. Sci-Ryan pulls on the drawstring and they see Pete speaking with Maleficent in front of the door) Maleficent: Fascinating... This appears to be a portal to the past! Pete: Yeah, it was the strangest thing! Maleficent: Stop gawking! And start thinking of a way we can use it to our advantage! Pete: Okay. Maleficent: Now, perhaps I could give you one more chance to redeem yourself. Pete: Oh, thank you, thank you! You can count on me...! So, what do I do? Maleficent: Patience, my dear... (She looks back at the open door) Maleficent: What have we here? Well, if it isn't the Cornerstone of Light... Mmm... Now we can take the castle from those fools---but we'll have to proceed with the utmost of care... (Sora, Donald, and Goofy leave the Scene of the Fire) Donald: Maleficent! Sora: She must have known all along! Goofy: Let's see...if that door's connected to the past... Donald: No, no, no! It comes here. Sora: Huh? Goofy: Then that means we're in the past! Sora: Wow. If we're in the past... Donald: ...we can change the future! Goofy: Hold on, fellas! Remember what Merlin said? He's got faith in us. And we have to resist temptation no matter what! Donald: Aw, I was only joking. Sora: Who'd want to change the future, anyway? So...what are we gonna do? Goofy: Doors, bad guys... Gawrsh, my brain hurts! Sci-Ryan: They are telling us clues. Donald: Well, we know we're on the right track! (They enter a door with a symbol of a house on it and find a large black hole in the middle of a living room. It starts pulling in much of the furniture. Mickey runs in and tries to find a way to stop it from completely overtaking his house) Sora: C'mon! He needs our help! (Rapid Thruster Heartless appear and Mickey runs away. They protect the furniture as the defeat the Heartless. Mickey shakes Sora's hand, waves, and runs away again) Sora: Whew! Goofy: Huh? (They see another curtained window floating in front of the fireplace. Donald and Sci-Ryan pulls on it's drawstring and they see Maleficent and Pete again) Maleficent: Listen well. (Pete nods) Maleficent: On the other side of this portal, they're about to begin construction on that wretched castle. But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all of its power still contained! Pete: The Cornerstone...of Light? (Pete looks from the door back to Maleficent) Maleficent: Yes! That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle. Pete: Oh. Maleficent: You know what must be done? Pete: Uh... Maleficent: Go then. Time to prove your worth! And don't dare to fail me again! (She turns to leave) Pete: Don't fail her again...let's see... (Pete's ears perk up) Pete: That's it! I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to smithereens! (He laughs) Pete: But first... I gotta go get my old boat back. (He opens the door. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are back at Cornerstone Hill) Sora: It was Pete after all! Donald: Why, he tricked us! Goofy: Still, something doesn't seem right. Sora: Hmm... The Pete we met here had kind of an attitude, but he didn't seem like a bad guy... (Donald sees Pete near the sign to the Waterway) Donald: Look! (Pete laughs) Pete: Now that castle's as good as ours! (Pete runs to the Waterway) Sora: That's the Pete we know! Donald: Bad, bad, bad! Goofy: Oh, no! (They see that something important is missing) Sora: The Cornerstone's gone! Donald: But that means... Goofy: They're gonna fill the castle with darkness! We gotta hurry! (Captain Pete runs through Cornerstone Hill in the direction of the Waterway) Sora: Hey, hold it right there! Captain Pete: No way, small fry! I finally found the pipsqueak what stole my steamboat! Donald: Yeah! It was you! Captain Pete (pointing to himself): Right, me! (realizing) No! No! It wasn't me! It's just somebody who looks like me! (The Captain saunters to the Waterway) Sora: Aw, which is it!? (They follow both Petes into the Waterway, where they're fighting over the steamboat. The Cornerstone of Light is in a cage on the raft it's tugging behind) Captain Pete: Waaaait! Pete: Shuddup! (Pete shoves the Captain away) Pete: Your future's on the line, pallie, so back off and give me the boat! (Pete punches Captain Pete, who goes flying) Donald: The Cornerstone! (Pete jumps onto the cage) Sora: After him! (The steamboat begins to float down the river, blowing smoke out of its stacks. Pete salutes them and laughs) Pete: You mugs couldn't follow me if you wanted to! (Sora readies his Keyblade) Pete: Later, losers! (Pete sends tons of garbage flying towards Sora, Donald, and Goofy) Pete: I'll show you! (They manage to break open the cage and spill Pete into the water) Pete: Oooh, I can't take anymore... Sora: Yes! (Pete surfaces right next to the raft) Pete: You'll pay for this! (The raft hits him and he's knocked underwater. The steamboat stops moving) Donald: It's the Cornerstone! (Pete climbs out of the water and shakes it off. He looks back to the boat, then sighs and runs to the Wharf) Sora: Donald, we'll come back for it later! Goofy: Pete's headin' for the doorway! (They run to the Wharf and find Pete in a fight against Captain Pete. Pete punches the captain, who's knocked to ground, grabbing his face) Captain Pete: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Pete: Ha! You're still wet behind the ears! Sora: Then try us! (Captain Pete blasts through Donald and Goofy, heading straight for Pete. They manage to finish off Pete) Captain Pete: It serves ya right! (Pete stands up) Pete: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! (He huffs away, stops, and holds out his arms. The door appears in the air and falls to the ground) Donald: The door! (Pete opens the door to leave) Captain Pete: Yeah...Annnd stay out! Donald: Sora! Sora: Yeah, I know! (Sora runs to the closed door and locks it with the Keyblade) Captain Pete: Would somebody tell me what's been goin' on here? Who was that creep, anyways? Sora: Hello? That creep was you from the future! (Goofy covers Sora's mouth before the last three words) Goofy: Sora, that's a secret! Captain Pete: Secret? What kinda secret? Oh, never mind. Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble. Donald: Yeah, well, just don't make a habit out of it! (Sora and Goofy chuckle) Captain Pete: And to show ya my appreciation, I'll let you pilot my steamboat. Best little craft on the river! My deck hand Mickey's late anyways. (The steamboat charges down the Timeless River towing the Cornerstone of Light with Sora at the helm. Donald jumps to blow the whistle, as Mickey lazily taps his foot at the back of the raft. They return the Cornerstone of Light to the hill) Goofy: I betcha the castle's safe now. Sora: Guess we should head back. Donald: Wait! As long as we're here... Sora & Goofy: Donald! Donald: Huh? What? No, no, no! Ryan: Donald Sorry, Donald. We have to go. Donald: Hey! What's the big idea!? Let me go! Let me GO! (They swing and toss Donald into the doorway back to Disney Castle and walk in themselves. The Hall of the Cornerstone has become white again and the thorns shine with a bright light and vanish) Minnie: The thorns have disappeared! Merlin: By george! The lads have accomplished their mission. Chip: Hooray! Dale: Let's have an acorn feast to celebrate! (Donald falls out of the door into the room, followed by Sora and Goofy) Minnie: Welcome back! Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done! Chip 'n' Dale: Good work, you guys! Merlin: Now boys, I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there? Donald: Of course not! (Sora and Goofy giggle. Daisy Duck peeks into the room) Donald: Daisy! (Daisy walks in) Donald: Daisy, I'm back! Sora: Who? Goofy: Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart. Sora: Really... (Daisy turns on Donald) Daisy: Donald, you forgot about our date again! You'd better have a good excuse this time! Donald: But Daisy...I... Daisy: I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while. (Donald looks to Sora and Goofy for help) Donald: Sora! (Donald looks over at the door, and snickers) Merlin: Donald! Donald (bowing): Just be a minute... (He runs to the door) Daisy (catching him by the tail): Going somewhere? Donald: Of course not! (He loosens Daisy's grip and runs away) Daisy: Donald! (Daisy chases him around the room, while everyone else has a nice laugh) Minnie: Oh, look! (They stop to see that Sora's Keyblade is glowing, as is the Cornerstone of Light. Sora opens another gate) Sora: Daisy, we need Donald for just a little longer. Daisy: How much longer? Sora: Um, well... Donald: I'll be back soon, Daisy! Goofy: Don't you worry, Queen Minnie. We'll return. Sora: Please tell the King that we're still looking for him! Minnie: I will! Chip 'n' Dale: See you soon! Merlin: Think wise! Ryan: And tell Optimus that we are looking for the King. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3